


DR - Hogwarts University of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by kiksmartins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Constructed Reality, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiksmartins/pseuds/kiksmartins
Summary: This is an alternate reality where the Battle of Hogwarts happened one full generation before Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley came into the picture. Hogwarts was still destroyed, and Headmistress Minerva McGonnagal knew Hogwarts could achieve it's full potential and fill a very forgotten and very important part in the wizarding world... Hogwarts would become a University for everyone. The first 3 years would help the students narrow their choices down to their major field of study; the next 2 years would help them narrow it down to a specific position - Auror, Teacher, Journalist... The next 3-5 years would be spent teaching the students how to be the best at their chosen fields.Everyone who used to attend Hogwarts School would be sent to one of the many Wizarding Schools around the world, and they would be welcomed back at Hogwarts as adults, where they would be taught to fit in with the society. This is the first year the University opened up, and everyone who had graduated with honours from their Wizarding Schools had been invited to join.





	DR - Hogwarts University of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Author's Note:**

> Extra scripting:
> 
> My clone is acting as me, so that no one knows it is not me. My clone is not lazy, it listens to my parents and goes outside frequently. But if it's night, my clone sleeps. It just does everything it's supposed to at the moment. My clone is staying safe and avoiding danger. My clone is smart, passes tests with good grades, studies, and does my work like I would. My clone will not tell anyone that I have shifted.  
> I can't get sick or feel pain. I am healthy.  
> No one dies in my DR.  
> I do not get my period.  
> I am always included and never left out.  
> I finally feel at home.  
> I can use magic whenever I please.  
> No one knows I am from a different reality.  
> I have a really trendy wardrobe.  
> I am always safe.  
> I am never scared.  
> Shifting is really easy.  
> I know my way around the castle.  
> I always have money at my disposal/ I am very wealthy.  
> I always have my wand with me.  
> 10 minutes in my CR is 1 month in my DR.  
> I have a British accent.  
> I will not return to my CR unless I want to.  
> I do not have attachment issues or trauma from leaving my DR.  
> I go back to my current reality by saying "saudade" and clapping twice. No one in my DR will remember I did this. I also go back to my current reality when my mother in my CR wakes me up.  
> I know I've shifted to my dream reality when someone calls my name and touches my shoulder.  
> Time stops when I go back to my current reality, so that I can continue where I left off.  
> I can never get stuck in my DR.  
> When I return to my CR I will maintain all the memories I've made in my DR.  
> I will have relationships with the professors, be them friendships or more.

My name is Stephanie Rose Ravenclaw. My friends call me Stevie or Evie. I'm a pureblood 18 years old, 1.75m tall, I have a curvy and toned body, long black hair and aqua blue eyes. I am very confident in my dream reality. I am pansexual. I don't get periods and I don't need to shave. I have clear skin that's never dry or oily. My breath always smells great, like orange blossom and white lilac, with hints of old book smell (my Amortentia smell). I always have clean clothes. 

I am a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. She was pregnant with a boy, named Clyde, when Helena left for Albania. His father was Salazar Slytherin. Rowena died shortly after he was born, and Clyde renounced the last name Slytherin, going by Clyde Oliver Ravenclaw. He had 5 children, Marius being the only son. Marius had twins, Albert and Annabelle. Albert was my great-grandfather, and he was the one who acknowledged our Slytherin heritage again. Albert had one son, Julius, my grandfather, and Julius had two girls - my mum, Fatima, and my aunt, Kris. My mum always wanted children, and she had me with a pureblood who left her when she was pregnant. After the battle of Hogwarts, which happened when I was 10, my mother found love with a man called Charles, and she gave birth to my younger brother Ian and my younger sister, Theresa.

The battle of Hogwarts happened exactly like it did in the Harry Potter series, but with our parents instead. Voldemort died, never to return. After that, Minerva decided to turn the school into a University, and all the 11-year-olds were sent to schools abroad. I was sent to Beauxbatons. I am now 18, and I'm applying to the Hogwarts University of Wizarding and Witchcraft. Because of my grades in my exams, I got accepted right away. I start this year. Hogwarts works the exact same way as it did in the books.

I start at the beginning of my first year, on the train to Hogwarts. I am in the same yeargroup as Harry Potter (18), Hermione Granger (18), Ron Weasley (19), Ginny Weasley (17), Neville Longbottom (18), Luna Lovegood (18) and Draco Malfoy (18).  
Me, Hermione and Ginny all went to Beauxbaton together. Nymphadora was there as well, 2 years older than us. They know all of my backstory and answer questions about it for me. The boys all went to Durmstrang Institute.  
Nymphadora Tonks (21), Fred Weasley (20), George Weasley (20) and Newt Scamander (21) are all a year above us. We interact with any student and even the professors. Anyone can fall in love with anyone (every relationship is monogamous), and relationships between professors and students are possible.  
The professors are Severus Snape (38) in Potions, Remus Lupin (39) in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Sirius Black (38) in Charms, Pomona Sprout (58) in Herbology, Minerva McGonnagal (58) in Transfiguration and Albus Dumbledore (89) in Astronomy. Madam Hooch (48) teaches flying lessons and is the Quidditch overseer.

Nymphadora Tonks and Newt Scamanderis in Ravenclaw, Fred Weasley, George Weasley are in Gryffindor. They're all friends. The rest of us still haven't been sorted into our houses. You are free to walk around each common room without a problem, as long as we know the password. We will all be a part of the same friend group.

My wand is thirteen inches long, made of elder wood with a dragon heartstring core. My wand has a metal handle with two stones - an emerald and a sapphire. 

We still don't know what our houses will be. Each dorm has 4 separate beds and one bathroom for each of us. It's very big. I will be in the same house as Hermione and Ginny.

The Hogwarts castle is as big and majestic as it was before the Second Wizarding War. There are lots of rooms and Courtyards.

One of my biggest wishes is to make the Quidditch team on my first year, and Ginny as well.

My ability is called "Legilimens". I can hear someone's thoughts just by focusing on them for long enough. I've had it since I was born. 

I am very talented. I will be great in all my classes, especially Potions. I will have high grades and the teachers will love me. I can run fast, I can play lots of sports, I can sing beautifully and I can dance. I'm quick, agile and flexible. I have a very neat handwriting. I can speak 6 languages - Portuguese, English, Spanish, French, Russian and Mandarin.

Nobody can look into my memories or erase them. 

My friends understand my sense of humour and references. None of my friends can die. 

I will be able to navigate the halls with ease, and find the Room of Requirement whenever it's needed. I will be friendly with all the paintings and ghosts at Hogwarts. We can all go to Hogsmeade during the weekends, whenever we want. I will fall in love, as will the others, and who I fall in love with will love me back.

My pet is a cat named Cookies. He is very cuddly and sweet, and he loves to keep me company. He's a very light brown with dark spots all over him, and green eyes.

I spend my summers with my families, in our big estate, and I invite all my friends over all the time. I spend Christmas at Hogwarts with all my friends. I get gifts sent in the mail from my family, including video-letters.

Life in my Desired Reality will follow the plot of the Harry Potter movies except Voldemort died 8 years ago, the couples in the books aren't the same as in the DR, we can have relationships with the professors, and everyone can date anyone they want.


End file.
